


Just A Broken Leg

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Blinky is worried about his human son, Sick Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Jim gets a broken leg after falling out of a tree while fighting goblins. Blinky just want to help his human son.





	Just A Broken Leg

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely idea was inspired by MadJester1 on Deviantart. They make some good stuff.

Jim Lake Jr made a face as he sits on down on his bed. The other night Jim and Toby had been attacked by goblins on their way home from dentition. During the fight Jim had climbed up a tree as he was chased. One minute he was fighting the ugly green creatures in a tree, the next he was lying one ground screaming in pain. Apparently Jim had broken his right leg and had to get a cast. Now he was finally home and could get some need rest. Barbra took Jim's crutches and placed them next to the bed. The single mother turned to her son and gave him a small smile. "Now you just need to rest and don't worry about school. I called them and told them you wouldn't be going for a few days."

"Thanks Mom." Jim said as he gave her a grateful smile. Barbara lend down and placed a kiss on her son's forehead. When all of a sudden there was a small thump then another and another. The thumps got louder as it grew closer to Jim's room. The door slammed open and there stood a four armed troll with six eyes. "Master Jim! Are you alright? Toby told me what happened!" Jim gave a small chuckled as the troll panicked. "Blinky, I'm fine. It's only a broken leg." The troll known as Blinky starred at the human trollhunter in shock. "Only a broken leg?! How are you so calm about this!?"Blinky demanded, to him this was no laughing matter. Jim only gave a shrug, "Not the first time it has happened." Barbra gave a nod of agreement. Blinky stood there for a minute until he walked over to Jim's bed and pulled him into a hug. "I am never letting you out of sight. Also what made you think fighting goblins in a tree was a good idea?!" Barbara smiled as she watched the troll scowled her son for his foolishness.


End file.
